The Multi-faceted world
by Writer By The Sea
Summary: WARNING:Pure insanity...main plot of story is a bunch of characters from many different games or animes have come together to eliminate their arch enemy the wizard of oz
1. Many fainting maidens

The Multi-faceted world.  
Chapter one  
  
Our story begins in the world of Mario, you know super Mario the one who has to save the princess and all she can do is go..." Help me Mario, Help me!" whenever the big mean old' bowser captures her. We find your hero, Mario, walking in a field of flowers sneaking up on his so called love......at least he thought so.......  
  
Mario gracefully tiptoed...hoping the princess would not hear him. He had finally reached the princess, one...two...three.....  
" BOO!" Mario yelled leaping forward onto the princess.  
" Ahhhhh," Yelled the princess she stood up, throwing Mario off her back.  
" Ah ha ha ha ha, I really got you this time princess didn't I?" Mario said rolling on the ground with laughter.  
" Princess? Princess?" said the female," I'm not the princess my name is Usagi," Usagi said.  
" But if you're not the princess then where is she and what are those clothes you're wearing?" Mario said staring at her in disbelief.   
" These happen to be regular clothes space case," Usagi said.  
" Hey there babe?" a male voice said. Usagi looked over to see a boy her age, long brown hair braided down to his waist.  
" Um, hi?" Usagi said.  
" My name is Duo what's yours?" Duo asked.  
" Usagi," Usagi replied.  
" And I'm Mario nice to meet ya," Mario said holding out a hand ready to shake.  
" Um hiya, yeah I um I was talking to the lovely lady here and unless you're a girl and are really wearing a mask there, I have no idea how you would qualify as a lovely girl," Duo said. Steam began to come out of Mario's ears. But then he felt a poke on his shoulder, he looked over and there stood a guy with boots, jeans and a white tank top on. His hair was also brown down to his waist and he had one piece of hair sticking up out of his baseball cap, which he wore backwards.  
" Hi," the boy said, although instead of his lips moving a speech bubble appeared.  
" I think I'm going to faint," Usagi said and with that she gave away and began to fall. But then out of no where came a swift movement the other three guys looked and then out of no where an elf appeared with long blonde hair and bows and an arrow.  
  
A.N. *sigh* it's Legolas =^.^= [man of my dreams]  
  
" Oh my, are you alright my lady?" Legolas said. Usagi opened her eyes, their eyes locking, once again she fainted.  
" I think you shocked her," Duo said.  
" Shhh, we must give the radiant goddess room to breath," Legolas said. So he then took a flowers laid them down and used them as a pillow for her.  
" You fetch some water, you fire wood, and you find us some seasonings, I'm going to hunt and find the food," Legolas said. They all then left and left Usagi there. In the forest.........  
" Cornet are you sure this is the way?" said a small voice.  
" Yes," Cornet said. The two walked into the field, and came upon Usagi.  
" Oh no dead girl sleeping," said the small voice.  
" We should give her a proper burial so the crows don't eat her give me my shovel, Kururu," Cornet said. Cornet then began to dig,  
  
About five mins later when cornet was about half was done with the hole.....  
" Excuse me miss?" Mario said, getting dirt flown into his face.  
" Oh, I'm so sorry," Cornet said. Mario spit out some of the dirt.  
" Patoey, oh that's um, uh, quiet alright, what are you doing may I ask?' Mario said.  
" I'm digging that girl," Cornet answered.  
" Why are you doing that?" Legolas asked peaking over the top of the whole next to Mario.  
" Uh...um..I'm..." Cornet was able to spit out before she too fainted.  
" Oh no Cornet!" Kururu screamed," Look what you did to my friend buster!"  
" Oh I do apologize," Legolas said.  
" Oh..... It's quite alright," Kururu said. Fluttering down and landing on Cornet.  
" That's some cologne," Duos aid.  
" What's cologne?" Legolas asked. 


	2. Cooking

The Multi-faceted World  
chapter two  
  
Usagi's eyes fluttered open. It was dark, she sat up and looked around. in front of her Legolas was cooking some sort of bird over a fire on a skewer. Near by there was another girl and some sort of fairy thing starnig at Legolas. On the other side of the fire the other three guys were sighing and staring into the fire. Usagi then stood up.   
" Oh so she's not dead," Kururu said. the two other girls just sighed.  
" Hey! I say him first," Usagi said screaming.  
" huh?" Legolas said looking up." Oh, my lady, you're awake, are you hungry?"  
" Yes, a little," Usagi said. Just then her stomach let out a big growl." I guess i'm hungrier then I thoguht,"  
" Ok, here you are," Legolas said, handing Usagi a plate of some sort of meat along with some vegatables.  
" Oh, thank-you it looks delicous," Usagi said.  
" Would anyone else like some?" Legolas said.  
" Yeah!" They all said. So everyone got some food, they then said prayer over the food.  
" That was great, thank-you so much," Cornet said.  
" Hey cornet why don't you cook somthing next time?" Kururru asked.  
" Why i think i will," Cornet said with a smile.Thinking to herself,' I'll win legolas over with my cooking'.  
" Well i think it's time for bed," Duo said.  
" Yeah, I'm bushed," Usagi said strtching.  
" Me too," Mario said. They all then got ready for bed.  
" goodnight," They all said.  
  
  
Somewhere not to far away up in the sky.  
  
" SQUAK! bad driver, bad driver," squaked the crow on a female's head.  
" Crowdia shut your bird up," said a youner female.  
" Well it's only telling the truth, Myao," said a manly looking female.  
" shut up Gao!" Myao screamed.  
" Oh, stop bickering!" yelled who seemed to be their leader.  
" Yes, Marjoly," the all said bowing.  
" Myao! Watch whre you're driving!," Marjoly yelled.  
" See you can't drive, you're only a child," Gao said.  
" Shut up, Gao!" Myao yelled trying to gain control once again of the Drgon." I thingk we're going down," Myao yelled.  
" ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" They all screamed.  
  
A.N.: i bet some of yuo are lost huh? well anyway, here is a list of characters which have been seen so far.  
  
Legolas: Lord Of The Rings  
Usagi: Sailormoon  
Mario: Super Mario  
Guy with hair sticking out of hat: Harvest Moon [saving the homeland]  
Duo: Gnudum wing  
  
all the rest are from: a game called Rhapsody  
  
Cornet:  
Kururu:  
Myao:  
Marjoly:  
Crowdia:  
Gao: 


	3. He finally has a name

The Multi-faceted World  
  
Chapter three  
  
Down back at the camp-stie, the fire had just kindled out and all that was visible now was the sparks now and then. Usagi wasnt able to get to sleep and was rolling around alot. First on her left side, then on her right, then on her stomach and since she hadnt fallen asleep yet and had tried every other position she layed on her back. After about five minutes she let out a large sigh. She then heard a sort of screaming. It started to get louder, she opened her eyes and to her surprise a large bird, a parrot and four women falling out of the sky towards their camp site.   
  
"AHHHHH!" Usagi screamed, jumping up from where she had been trying to sleep.  
  
" What? Was is it my lady?" Mario said jumping up trying to be all gentleman like.  
  
" Look up!"  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!"   
  
" Quick everyone get up!" Usagi screamed. Everyone jumped up. The guy with hair sticking out of his hat then whistled and a dark chocolate brown horse then ran to his side. The horse neighed, the guy gets on it and rides to usagi's side and picks her up onto the horse riding in the the sunset.  
  
~ * End of dream* ~  
  
A Smile creeped onto the guy with the hair stickin out of his hat's face.  
  
A.N. Ok, that was just weird so we're going to call his chris.  
  
So....A smile creeped onto Chris's face.  
  
" Hmph," Duo sneered. " I wonder what that weirdo is smiling about,"  
  
" Yeah," Mario said in a mono tone voice.  
  
" Hey guys, cheer up," The Fairy thing said flying over and landing on Duo's shoulder.  
  
" Beat it tinkerbell!" Duo just swatts her off his shoulder.   
  
" I'd like you to know that Tinkerbell is my mothers consin's grandfather's great great cousin's nephew's daughter's step sister!" She then flew off grumbling a bit. 


End file.
